A Tail of Anubis Javert
by SSUqbar
Summary: This is obviously a Montreuil-Sur-Mer Au; with Javert not being as human as he seems to its weird as well. But importantly Valjean gets a pardon before fetching Cosette; I'm not sure if I'll do a sequel that's down to you reviewers.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I am certain that I am not Victor Hugo, so I do not claim to own anything here. So basically the Standard Disclaimer applies here. Anyway I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 1

I stormed into my office, after the Montreuil-Sur-Mer roadblock failed to capture the former mayor who turned out to be none other than convict 24601. Jean Valjean. The very man I was seeking. Over the years I had traced his likely movements, although there was one thing that consistently bothered me - well two honestly - the first being his compassion for the girl, he really did act like a father to her; and secondly was his strength. At Valjean's age no man should have such strength, physical or spiritual.

As my mind whirled around the issue of 24601, there was a fearful knock on my door. One of my officers clearly had reason to disturb me despite stating that I did not want to be. I called for him to enter as the door swung open.

"Pardon me Inspector, but a British officer is here from London. He wishes to speak to you?"

"A British police officer from London?"

"Yes, sir."

"Wants to speak with me?" The young corporal just nodded. "Very well, send him in." He nodded and respectfully backed out of the room.

"The Inspector will see you now."

"Yes, I heard." I could tell that this was an older officer, perhaps with even more age than me. His tone was harsh and accent clearly not local to London. But despite times passage I would know this voice anywhere. In walked an indeed older man, his beard and hair whiting but neatly kept. He wore not an officers uniform but a suit obviously of impeccable quality. There was an overpowering smell of tobacco and male perfume clinging to him, as with his voice it was not something I would forget. "Javert. It has been a long time."

"Not long enough I fear."

"Oh come now. Surely you have your own version somewhere?"

"Indeed I do, and would you please respect my title."

"For the time being I shall Inspector." I could see him smirking. "38609." I growled.

"And will you stop calling me that. It is not my fault I was born where I was."

"Perhaps but that warden's death was, besides you were still an inmate. You needed to be categorized."

"That was self-defence." I could feel my eye twitch.

"Besides the categorizing of you born-in children could have been made worse. You should be considerate."

"Considerate? I'll show you considerate." I grabbed the British officer by his high collared suit and threw him out of the door. He landed heavily but was up quickly. I stared at him holding onto the door for support. "Next time, sir. I shall break your neck." I then slammed the door in his face. Feeling my position of inspector now to be in doubt; I knew I had to flee Paris. To be like the one I had hunted for so long, the one I had stopped being years ago. We would have to be kin by the numbers burned into our skin. Valjean and Javert. The pair of ex-convicts French and Gypsy. Thief and Murderer.

With my mind set I placed all evidence of my police rank on my desk; my pistols, sword and outer layers of uniform. I quickly placed a chair by the window leading to the upper levels of the surrounding buildings. I was fortunate that the heavy oak door to my Parisian office muffled most sound. Glancing back I took one of my police pistols. I glared at the door one last time before using the chair to climb out of the window. I knew Paris' rooftops better than even Valjean knew its backstreets. Incidentally from this vantage point I could still do my duty and run for my life but I knew eventually duty would have to be surrendered.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This is again the standard Disclaimer, if I miss any spelling or grammatical errors do let me know.

* * *

Chapter 2

I had been accurate with Valjean's movements. He had come back to Paris, with all the old faces dead and buried, he would have no trouble fitting in at all.

I stood atop an old warehouse roof, watching as the thief's carriage came into my view. I could see fear on his face and pain on the young lady's next to him. She appeared to be singing to herself, perhaps a lover had been left behind; especially since this was the same girl he had saved from that odd inn keeping couple. I followed them silently from above until the carriage came to a stop outside a small semi-maintained cottage with a heavily overgrown garden. There were no buildings surrounding it, except an old unused church. The spire just close enough for my to leap to. I unfortunately misjudged the condition of the roof and fell through to a stone landing; being part gypsy - like a cat - I could easily land on my feet. I gracefully walked down the rest of the stone steps and out of the front door which was across from Valjean's new residence.

Since this place was new to the old convict, I had a brief chance to get inside without his knowledge. I considered briefly that it would only be onto the grounds rather than inside the actual property. However, this was my chance at atonement and possibly redemption. If Valjean could do it than maybe so, could I?


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Another chapter and another Standard Disclaimer.

* * *

Chapter 3

I could see the girl had gone inside, obviously with her own limited luggage. Valjean had insisted on having no assistance at moving the clearly heavy trunk that he was currently struggling to carry. I had thought I could hide on the grounds but if I truly needed this man's help, which I did - than I would have to be upfront with him.

The trunk landed heavily on the steps outside the front door, having slipped from Valjean's fingers. I saw my opportunity.

"Do you need any assistance Monsieur Madeline?" In front of me the man spun around nearly losing his footing on slightly uneven ground.

"How did you find me so fast?"

"I am not currently an inspector. You need not fear me at the moment. The roofs are your answer."

"Why would you be on the roofs at all?"

"You are not the only convict to change his life. To find some higher calling. Be it God or The Law; we share a past."

"Someone is hunting you?"

"The British." I bowed my head.

"And our shared past?"

"38609, my back." I did not look at him.

"Your crime, Javert?" This time I looked up.

"I was born to a gypsy whore and a murderer. The warden's feared me, father sent me to do his manual labor as soon as I could walk. After his execution, a newly appointed warden tried to kill me. To defend myself I had to force the iron door of my cell into his face, I pushed too hard; it broke his neck. You may be a thief, but I am a murderer. Just like the father I never knew." I turned my face away from him, not wanting to see the disgust I imagined being there; for this man had to be disgusted by my hypocrisy.

"They called you Bishop in Toulon. Did you know that?" I briefly shook my head.

"You are more a bishop than I. The strength you have is unique to you, both physical and spiritual." Valjean turned his questions towards the present and away from the past. Neither of us wanted to be controlled by it.

"Why are the British after you now?"

"The Inspector who tried to arrest me before is now the Commissioner. He recognized me, I do not know how. His name is John Victor, he is worse than me; he has shot thieves who were barely children. He has killed in the name of the law."

"Have you never?" I glared at Valjean.

"I have never; just that warden when I was a child."

"All that manual labor, to push an iron door. You must have been a strong child."

"So, you are a strong old man." I could see Valjean smirking, as he if he knew he could still be a viable threat due to said strength; however, we both knew he would never truly be capable of such violence. I sighed before moving the conversation on, I did after all need a place to stay at least temporarily. "Valjean, may I stay here a few days just to gain my bearings?" I saw Valjean bow his head slightly in answer of my question.

I saw the man I had hunted turn away from me without fear, he calmly walked up a set of stairs presumably to his sleeping quarters and with his daughter likely in the only other bedroom; I would be on the couch, no less than I deserved really.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Another Standard Disclaimer, another chapter. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review.

* * *

Chapter 4

Morning swiftly came, and I was up with both the larks and Cosette. The girl seemed to be more of an early riser than me. There was a sudden but brief knock at the door; Cosette moved to get it but out of instinct, I prevented it. I moved from the table to a window peering through I felt guilty at not answering to my officers who had known me far longer than the British Commissioner; however, he was cautious. British officers had been stationed to follow the French police. I was uncertain how he had gained permission for that.

After at least three hours of awkward silence between myself and Cosette; Valjean finally rose, later than I had expected.

"Valjean, maybe I should leave."

"Where would you go?"

"I do not know but I would find somewhere."

"Javert, you are far too recognizable. At least be rid of the sideburns and that excess hair you always tie back."

"The hair stays, the sideburns I will regrettably remove; for the time being."

"A reasonable compromise, Inspector."

"Do not call me that."

"I cannot keep calling you Javert, someone might overhear."

"There is no other name you can call me."

"What do you mean?"

"I was never given any additional name. I am Javert."

"Oh." There was an awkwardness for a moment before another more forceful knock on the door. Valjean gestured for me to remain out of sight; as he called out preventing anyone barging in like an ill-mannered mongrel.

"Sir. I am Commissioner John Victor of Britain, I am searching for a Javert of French police..." Valjean easily interrupted Victor.

"I am afraid I know no one called Javert, and I try to avoid police were possible. So please leave sir."

"Of course sir; but forgive me I did not catch your name?"

"I did not give it." Valjean forcefully shut the door in Victor's face, there was a squeal and the sound of a broken nose on the other side. I moved gently out of the shadows of the room.

"Thank you, Jean."

"While I doubt you would have done the same for me, the sentiment is appreciated." I waited for the older man to realize something. "You called me Jean?"

"Perhaps I did. Regardless, I owe you this." I pulled out a set of papers, I passed them to Valjean.

"What?"

"Read and you shall see." Valjean read and yet did not fully comprehend what was on the pages before him.

"This is a pardon, written in your hand. Signed by the king, with my name on?"

"Yes."

"Javert, how did you?"

"An Inspector has certain powers; once and only once can a man of my position use that. I had the right to ask a pardon for a man I felt the law had wronged. I could for a long time think of none; until you made me think. You made me change."

"You feel that the law had wronged me? You?"

"Of course. You, who has served nineteen years of a five-year sentence. You, who has been beaten within an inch of your life because someone said the word convict near your presence. You, who has been followed unlawfully by more than just me for decades. You, who they said had no chance of redemption; redeemed himself so perfectly that even God forgives you. Of course; of course, you have been wronged by the law. But not this time, this time the law begs you for forgiveness and a pardon for errors of the past." I could see the formation of pearly tears in Valjean's eye; which fortunately he did not allow to fall from his eye.

"But what about you?"

"I am not French. These laws only apply to those born here; in case you forgot I was not."

"You are Inspector Javert, a first-class Parisian police officer. Regardless, if anyone should be pardoned it should be..."

"It should be both of you." Both Valjean and I looked over at Cosette, where she had been silent before, she was not now. "Clearly the Inspector feels you deserve this pardon, Papa, or else he would not have requested it. Likewise, it would not have been approved."

"She has a point."

"She normally does." She ignored both of our comments and continued as if they had not been spoken at all.

"Similarly to Papa, Inspector; God may be sending you a sign that if my Papa can be redeemed when all else is against him, then so can you. With a bit of help obviously, and that is where Papa comes into it. You both have known each other for a long time, maybe this knowledge of the other can be put to better use than it currently is?"

"What do you mean Cosette?"

"You can help each other. You clearly get along just fine without the threat of arrest hanging over each of you."

"Are you saying, mademoiselle, that your papa and I need to hand ourselves in? You think that is a good idea to validate the pardon and hope that my position here in Paris outweighs a nearly twenty-year-old arrest warrant from Britain?"

"If that is what needs to be done; but you help each other through this test towards your freedoms."

"Think of this as a test?" Cosette nodded. Valjean looked at me. "I will not be away long will I?" I shook my head.

"French pardoners are only held in a local cell for one day and one night. The next morning they eat and drink with the officers who hunted them as equals; to show no ill-will. On either side."

"In Britain it is different?"

"Yes. Those pardoned in Britain, are sent to the prison that should have held them for about two weeks. Their treatment varies drastically; most die in those two weeks. I only know of one case where a convict survived the time and was beaten by those who hunted him until he could not see."

"They blinded him?"

"Only temporarily. He recovered eventually, but the events changed him. He was wary until his final breath; he was always scared."

"You knew him?"

"My grandfather; he taught me how to run. We sent letters mostly, we never actually met."

"That is rather sad Javert."

"There is a lot about me that is rather sad." I easily changed the subject. "You know something Valjean; if we are to hand ourselves in, then perhaps it would be for the best if kept the sideburns after all."

"Indeed Javert, we don't want your men shooting you before we get you that pardon."

"Was that supposed to be humorous?"

"I've seen you dodge gunshots before and at close range."

"The only time I pulled that sort of stunt was with Thenadier's gang; the victim fled. I never found them." I watched Valjean watching me and it became clear. "It was you. Of course, it had to be you."

"We just keep finding each other."

"So it would seem. You just keep running from me."

"I could hand myself in."

"We both are. I need to be sure that my officers follow the rules, they've never had a pardoner before." I could see Valjean nodding as if this was to be his last day on earth. In reality, it was probably mine.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Another Standard Disclaimer, another chapter. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review.

* * *

Chapter 5

Knowing that this morning would be the day that Valjean and I surrendered ourselves to the laws of France; I deliberately forwent the removal of my sideburns as Jean had suggested. I needed to still feel like myself, even if I was to be behind the bars I once guarded.

Valjean being dressed in his best suit and cravat, easily flowed around the streets of Paris as he had done in Montruiel. While I was not in my uniform, I looked just as shifty as the people I normally arrested. After a while I began to wonder how Valjean looked so at ease being just around the corner of the police headquarters in Paris. I had worked here for years and currently felt sick to my stomach.

"Jean?" I slowed to a stop just in sight of the building I once held in the highest regard.

"Yes, Javert?" He could see I was struggling with this `test`.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"You seem so at ease, even when we ... we are ... are doing this bizarre thing ... that could end everything."

"Javert, it will be alright. This is merely a formality after all." I could feel Valjean's hand on my shoulder. I looked him directly in the eyes and shrugged him hand away.

"For you, yes. Me, I fear; I fear I will have to serve in Toulon. My crimes and my rank make it difficult to see a pardon in my future."

"Still you'd hand yourself in?"

"Of course, what else would I do?"

"You could run."

"I've run before, it did me no good." I deeply inhaled and exhaled just as swiftly. "Let us get this over with." I walked gracefully towards the steps, I held the door open for Valjean since he had no idea where I was heading.

"We are not going to your old office are we?" I gazed at him out of the corner of my eye, I smirked. So perhaps he did have some idea of where I was heading.

"If I am to do this, I want to do so properly."

"Meaning in uniform?" I bowed my head in acknowledgment. "Ever the inspector, Javert."

"That is true." Both Valjean and I turned in shock at another voice that was not ours. The tension eased from me quickly however. It was merely one of my Sargent's.

"Sargent, you managed to catch me unawares. Congratulations." I briefly looked around, there was no one else near enough to hear. "I trust our Commissioner is in his office?"

"Actually he's in yours."

"He what?" I turned stunned to my own office door.

"Why?" Valjean had asked in some vain attempt to understand the ways of the police.

"He's waiting for the Inspector of course. We all knew he couldn't stay away forever. Something about the British Commissioner being here on falsehoods and lies."

"Falsehoods and lies?" I looked back at the Sargent. The young man shrugged and walked away. I glanced at Valjean. "Should we?"

"It's your office, Javert."

"Yes, but my superior officer is in there." I could see Valjean rolling his eyes.

"Do you want your uniform back or not?" I mutely nodded. "Very well." He moved towards my door, knocked and waited for an order to enter. Once one was given Valjean entered my office and calmly introduced himself to the Detective Chief Inspector who was sat behind my desk. I was stood at attention just on the threshold of the door.

"Javert."

"Yes sir."

"You need not stand on ceremony. This is your office after all."

"Sir?"

"Your uniform has been cleaned and pressed, it is hanging on a hook behind the door. Once you are safely in it; we shall talk." The Detective Chief Inspector nodded to Valjean, who nodded back. "Jean Valjean, a pleasure to finally have a face to the name that is clearly on Javert's mind so often." I felt a certain heat rising to my face, I bowed my head hoping that Valjean would not notice, but he did. His eyebrows rose in surprise at my superiors comment. I cleared my throat.

"Would you mind waiting outside until I am suitably dressed?"

"Surely there can not be that much to your uniform?" I closed the door, allowing Valjean to see the multitude of layers that a police inspector wore almost constantly. "Oh. How do you not overheat in that?"

"This is the winter uniform, Valjean. I have a rather unique reason for wearing it all year round."

"Now I am intrigued, may I ask?"

"You will anyway. My natural body temperature runs hot, I am normally approximately fifteen decrees hotter than everyone else. In the summer I would be cold if not for the amount of clothing I wear; winter however can be a struggle to stay at the temperature my body tends to function at."

"That does not sound comfortable."

"It can be difficult to get and keep a state of comfort, yes. Now is your curiosity stated?"

"Yes, of course, I shall wait outside. Should I prevent anyone else coming in?"

"Please." Valjean nodded in my direction, opening and shutting the door in quick succession. I knew no-one would want to ire a man of Valjean's strength even if he had never used it in real anger. I struggled slightly with the cuff buttons of my uniform since in the last few days I had not been wearing it. The comfort I used to take from the heavy fabric, now was none existent and simply felt; heavy.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Another Standard Disclaimer, another chapter. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review.

* * *

Chapter 6

Even though my uniform now felt heavy to me, it was a comfort to be in something so familiar. As I opened the door, Valjean seemed to be scrutinizing me.

"What is it Valjean?"

"You look as if you are back to normal..."

"The pardon still stands, just because I am back in uniform does not discredit that paper or you. I doubt I will need to arrest you again, if only..."

"Yes well, I am pleased that you ignored my comment about being rid of those sideburns."

"So am I. We really should get this over with."

"Javert? Am I allowed to be scared?" On some strange instinct I pulled Valjean into a hug. He seemed just as stunned by the action as I felt internally.

"Of course you are. You must remember that this is only until tomorrow morning, then you get to walk out of here as a free man."

"I haven't been that in such a long time. What if I do something wrong?"

"I will not let you."

"That is actually comforting."

"Oh, do say that a little louder why don't you."

"I did not say you'd gone soft, Inspector. That would be impossible." I gently laughed and moved away from Valjean before anyone had a chance to spot us.

"You are not the only one who fears Valjean." I easily moved to the more open area of the station.

The Detective Chief Inspector was waiting for us at the end of a corridor were the cells were housed. I nodded my head to my superior, but he was looking at me with odd ill-ease.

"Sir?"

"I've had word from my colleagues in London."

"Ah."

"It seems you did not lie to me when you said there was a warrant out for you; however, I in good faith can not arrest you on a warrant that has not been updated in at least ten years. That holds grounds for a pardon due to circumstantial change." The Detective Chief Inspector grinned at me, "Which means like him, you get to sit in a cell until tomorrow morning, and then everything is back to normal."

"I doubt normal would include this sir, but I see your point." I moved around my superior as he opened a cell door. I made no protest as he shut the door behind me. Valjean had tensed noticeably, as if he wanted to run. I looked the former mayor in the eyes, "Valjean it will be alright."

"I never thought I'd see you behind bars; or with me next to you. Or with me being pardoned at all really."

"The system has pardoned worse Valjean."

"And not pardoned better."

"Oh, get in there already; you are wasting time."

"Just because you don't remember To..."

"Of course I remember Toulon you fool." I had snapped at Valjean, something I had not done in years and with the bars between us, I was clearly looking more and more like the convict I was born to be. My officers stood to attention as if I would actually be able to hurt Valjean.

"Sorry, I forget that you don't forget anything."

"I do not have perfect recall thank you, granted I have a better memory than most."

"Braver than most too. Even me."

"You Valjean, jumped off the harbor wall to save a drowning sailor. You went to the barricade to save the lover of your daughter. You let me go; you then saved me from the Seine. You save people Valjean, that is what you do. That old man with his cart, me, Cosette, that sailor, me, you tried to help Fantine, me, half of those factory workers would have been on the streets without you."

"You keep saying me?"

"I would not have to if you would not keep saving me."

"Javert, do you think I hate you?"

"I hunted you for nearly twenty years. Why should you not hate me?"

"You were doing your duty, just as you are now." Valjean seemed to take strength in that while I had changed, equally I had not. He walked calmly into the cells next to mine, and he sat easily on the wooden bench that doubled as a bed. Or at least it would for tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Another Standard Disclaimer, another chapter. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review.

* * *

Chapter 7

The night in the police cells were silent apart from Valjean and myself. Normally, these barred iron rooms would have been full. I could feel my memories of the only other time I was behind bars refusing to lie still in my mind. Hating what it would mean when Valjean woke in the morning to see not the human he was so accustom to viewing; I could just see the Northern Star in an indigo sky through the bars and stones that surrounded me. Taking one inhale closely followed by a rush of exhale, I forced the surrounding illusion to fall. I sat in my cell several hours before dawn and I did not look human. Then, I was not human. If I stood, I would have been over six feet in height, a good head above Valjean's on height. If the light had been better it would be noted that I looked like the ancient depictions of Anubis, god of the dead. Perhaps it was my soul telling me I was damned either way; no catholic god would forgive a soul that looked as foreign as my own. Cautiously I shifted to avoiding sitting painfully on my tail. The motion must have made the wood beneath me to creak as I then heard Valjean shift to the sound of my motion.

His sleepy voice came through the bars. "Javert? Is it morning yet?"

"Not yet. A few more hours; I needed to move."

"Have you not slept?"

"I was not tired, besides I could not even if I was."

"Javert, your face seems off?" I chuckled lightly at the comment, I knew Valjean would wince at his own lack of tact in the morning.

"You will see in the morning. Just try to get some more sleep. You need it more than I." I heard Valjean groan as he tried to turn over in a vain attempt to get comfortable on the bed of wood. Next I knew he was gently snoring, I doubted he would remember this conversation.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Another Standard Disclaimer, another chapter. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review.

* * *

Chapter 8

I stared out between the iron bars of my cell, although it would only be my cell for a few more hours yet; I averted my eyes as the early sunlight came blasting in through the equally barred window. Now facing Valjean, I could see he was awake, and had been for a little while at least.

"I am glad you are still here."

"Javert?"

"Who else would I be?"

"You look so, so, not human."

"I am not; well not completely. However, what I am is not important compared to whom I am. I have always been Javert, I will continue to be." I could see Valjean nodding as if some kind of test had been placed before him. "What is it?"

"Does this change anything?"

"Why would it? I am still Inspector Javert am I not, you are still Jean Valjean. We are both sitting in cells being pardoned for crimes of our pasts. What is different from last night?" I stared at Valjean, he seemed pale; as if he hadn't heard a single word I had said. Moving my head to the left, my gaze turned questioning. "What is it now?"

"You were occasionally 'yapping' in parts of that." My eyes widened, both my and Valjean's stances grew tense although for different reasons.

"I do not 'yap'..."

"What species are you exactly?" I glared at Valjean. I had never known him this forward in his questioning, not even when he was mayor. "Sorry, you don't have to answer that."

"We both know I will do regardless." I sighed before drawing in more breath. "To ease your curiosity, Valjean, I am an Anubrian Jackal."

"A what?"

"An Anubrian Jackal." I opened and closed my mouth in a vain attempt to find words. Eventually I settled on stating a more godly explanation. "I look like the Egyptian god of the dead, alright."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Does it matter?" I snapped harshly at Valjean through my bars, I knew I had `yapped` slightly.

"You yapped." I could not resist being defensive with the older man, I snarled and barred my teeth at him.

"Inspector." I immediately stopped snarling, effectively hiding my teeth. I turned to see my commanding officer glaring at me; which regardless of my face, always had me on edge.

"Sir?"

"Go eat with your men, Javert. I know you haven't had anything for a while."

"But Valjean..." My superior officer easily interrupted me.

"I will not leave him there, I just wish a word with him. Now get out of there." I huffed through my nose, and immediately left through the cell door that was being held open for me by my boss.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Another Standard Disclaimer, another chapter. Hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review.

* * *

Chapter 9

I immediately stood beside my commanding officer on the side of the bars I was more familiar with. We stared at each other for a moment, before my superior authorized I could speak.

"I know that look Javert, speak freely. You have a mind like no other."

"Do go easy on him, sir. He is an old man." I glared at both Valjean and the Commissioner, they laughed. It was Valjean who spoke first.

"You are not the only one with secrets. Javert."

"Indeed not, however, my uncle did break the law for family. However, you withheld law against family. Both takes courage and a dedication." I could see the smirk of Valjean on my commissioners face.

"Sir?"

"You were only given my christian name, inspector. Which incidentally begins with a J, as his does..."

"A family tradition; would you not say so Jacques?"

"Do not interrupt me Jean Valjean."

"Then do not take that tone with me, Jacques Valjean." I could feel myself blinking stupidly with my mouth agape. The now pair of Valjean's were clearly chuckling at my expression. "I do think we've broken the Inspector." I easily growled at the pair.

"I am not that easy to break." I strode out into the open area that held the Sargent's desks, I did not replace my human face. It was time for the men to know that I was more than they ever knew; and that, yet I would never change. I am Javert; and those Valjeans will never forget my name.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: I know I haven't been writing lately but I needed to get this chapter out there since it is done and then you all know I am still alive. It has been a very busy first month to 2019. Hopefully it will be a good one for all of you.

* * *

Chapter 10

There was only the one officer staring intently at the door to the holding cells; his eyes immediately widened at the sight of me. As a means of communication, silently between himself and the others he flicked small pea sized balls of parchment at them. Each gestured their annoyance at this one Sargent, who was merely pointing at me. There was no sound, only the startled breaths of young men.

With my arms easily positioned behind my back, they were clearly unsure what to make of this fanciful turn of events. I slide easily between the desks as if they were not even there. Once I was safely at my own desk with my men; who seemed to have gathered around to stare at me; I growled on instinct with my teeth interlocking. There was a hushed voice speaking at me, and while I was rummaging through papers could be a loud noise to normal human ears, to mine it was just background volume.

"What is it Williams?"

"What are you looking for?"

"The ink that was on my desk yesterday."

"We'd never..."

"Use my ink, without my permission, I know." I sighed as the youngest Sargent in the station house looked torn between fear and frustration. "Look, you asked what I was looking for; so, I told you. It is as simple as that Sargent."

"Oh, sorry sir; I thought..."

"That I was blaming you?" All the officers nodded.

"Just because I look like a beast, does not mean that I am one."

"You have your moments." The officers all froze, as I turned my entire body and chair; which scrapped painfully noisily on the floor; towards the voice of the oldest Sargent who was known for his aggressive tactics and his general attitude problem to any in a higher rank who happened to be younger than him; which effectively meant everyone.

"What was that; Sargent Gurgaon?"

"We all know you heard."

"I was giving you the benefit of the doubt that I may have misheard you."

"Both know you didn't."

"Is that a challenge Sargent?"

"If it was?" I snorted as if humoured by something.

"I am feeling generous, Sargent. I will allow you first swing, of which I will not dodge; after that I will consider taking the gloves off."

"Not much of a challenge if you're giving me a free hit, is it?"

"I said I was feeling generous. Do not make me consider taking the generosity back." I could see the smirk on the older Sargent's face; immediately I was apprehensive. "What are you planning?" I got no verbal reply but was instantly jabbed in the ribs, one of which was still healing from the events at the barricade. I winced as I felt it crack; but I refused to whine at the pain.

"That." I inhaled sharply at the pain in my side; however, I did not move. "Your shot, dog." I growled at the Sargent.

"I do not want this fight Sargent."

"Afraid you'll lose?"

"Look at me Sargent, it would take more than a man to beat me."

"Then fight me."

"That would cause more damage to you than me if I did that."

"You are nothing but a pup..." I made a sound which was simultaneously growl and groan. With a sudden burst of energy neither myself nor the Sargent's expected, Gurgaon was pinned against the wall by one of my pawed hands. My teeth bared and claws digging slightly - enough to cause pain but not draw blood - into his neck.

This was the point when the Valjean's came into the room from their talk. I could tell without seeing that the good-humoured they had been in had vanished as the pair saw the ending of a negative situation.

There was a simultaneous call of my title and name as the Commissioner and his actual uncle moved through the rest of the Sargent's and Junior Constables in order to reach me and Gurgaon. Swiftly I had one Valjean on each ear. Their voices were whispered as only I and Gurgaon could hear what was being said; they seemed to be taking it in turns in attempts to calm me.

"Inspector, we know this is not you."

"Javert, he is not worth the pain or energy. You don't want to arrest yourself either man." Valjean's comment of 'man' seemed to wake Gurgaon from his terror of me.

"He is no man at all." Valjean was instantly at the Sargent's ear.

"Perhaps not but you must have said or done something to bring this anger in him. I would say you are less of a man, than the man who is no man at all." I stared at Valjean for a moment and then forcibly removed my clawed hand from Gurgaon's throat; he slid to the floor in a heap.

"What the blazes did that last bit mean?" The Commissioner intervened immediately standing beside the pardoned Valjean.

"Never mind that, why the hell Inspector did you have one of your own Sargent's pinned to the wall?" I did not answer, however, my ears did flatten in a submissive gesture. That was until Williams spoke, oddly in my defence against of his own rank.

"Gurgaon started it Commissioner. Inspector Javert was simply looking for the ink that was there yesterday; we misinterpreted his tone and well Gurgaon insulted him."

"To his face?" This was the older Valjean. Williams simple nodded. Valjean turned back to Gurgaon, who had groaned still a heap on the floor. "What bold statement could you possibly have said to get the Inspector's ire so rapidly?" I answered rather than Gurgaon.

"He called me pup." Jean looked at me.

"You are younger than both of us correct?"

"I have an old soul. The numbers do not lie." I moved around the Valjean pair and the heap that was Sargent Gurgaon still on the floor. I growled as I sat at my desk; now that I was at it properly I could feel that the chair had been replaced completely. "And if I may ask what happened to my chair?" There was silence across the room. "Well? Anyone like to explain why the only piece of furniture I take with me anywhere is somehow different from when I last sat in it?" Valjean ventured into the conversation.

"Inspector, if I may how can you be sure it's not the same chair?"

"It was an inch shorter than the rest of them. It was made of oak, not ash. There were no curved edges; and if anyone bothered to turn it over you would no doubt see that each foot had AJ carved into them."

"AJ?" I sighed.

"Anubis Javert. My name; it was literally my chair." I glared around the room at the officers and the commissioner. "So will there be an explanation or not?" I could see Williams was wiggling around to avoid my gaze. "Williams?" He swallowed subconsciously.

"Don't scare the man, Javert." My eyebrow rose as I turned to Jean Valjean.

"Bit late for that. Do you not think?"

"True, anymore than you already have then." I smirked at Valjean, showing a small amount of teeth.

"Well then Williams?" I focused my attention back to the younger Constable.

"He borrowed it when his broke. Yours was clearly of the best quality, but he got angry when that was different."

"I take it `he` is Gurgaon?" Williams nodded. I looked down at the still not moving lump on the floor, I snarled as I noticed his hand twitch. He was awake or at least waking.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I know I've been really quiet lately but life things sort of got in the way. Again. We all know how that goes. Hopefully you all enjoy this peace offering of another chapter. Also, I will be changing the title since this has evolved into something that I was not expecting.

* * *

Chapter 11

"Gurgaon." I roared. The lump easily jumped to attention becoming a man. He was shaking; I ignored the reflex. "Where is it?"

"What?"

"You know bloody well what."

"Do I?"

"The chair what did you do with it?"

"Can't remember. You probably gave me a concussion." He looked at the commissioner. "Is he going to get away with that?" Jacques Valjean was standing as straight backed as I was but with his arm crossed across his chest.

"The way I saw it Gurgaon, I should fire you for attacking a superior officer and insubordination. But I know that wife of yours bleeds you dry and no man can handle his woman leaving."

"So I get to stay?"

"Quite, however, you will learn to follow the orders of the Inspector no matter his form. Work with Jean on dealing with that temperament." The commissioner turned his head to me; I nodded. "You, Inspector, will also need to deal with your instincts, particularly to growl and snarl. We cannot have the new Detective Inspector sounding like a beast, can we?"

"How do you propose I do that?"

"Simple, you work with Jean and Gurgaon." I felt my eye twitch as I managed to suppress the desire to growl. "Making progress already. You'll do excellently, Detective Inspector." The Commissioner turned to all the men. "I know he looks nothing like Javert you all know. But that is him, this black furred beast is your Detective Inspector. He is the same man, right to his core." I could feel my ears twisting at the clear praise of the Valjean. "He can be read as easily as before since I'd wager I've just embarrassed him." I bared my teeth but omitted the sound of the growl I very much wanted to make. The commissioner just smiled at me and then bowed before hastily going to his office which was actually next to mine.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck with a pawed hand. "Let's get this over with shall we?" I turned away from Valjean and Gurgaon, heading towards the door leading back into the world I very much wanted to avoid a few days ago.

* * *

AN2: I have now worked out a posting schedule so this story will be updated every fortnight on a Wednesday, as of now. (So long as life doesn't get in the way again.)


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Hopefully this chapter finds you all having a good week. Pleasant reading.

AN2: Please remember to review; all reviews are useful even the small ones. Thank you.

* * *

Chapter 12

With the Commissioner safely in his office, I turned to the older Valjean.

"How do you propose I deal with this?"

"I am uncertain..."

"Meaning?" I snapped at the older man.

"But clearly the Commissioner is."

"Instincts are hard to ignore for a reason."

"Habits are just as hard to break; if I managed so can you."

"You and I are in no way the same Valjean. You are a saint, I know there is no chance of me going anywhere other than hell."

"But the teachings of Christ..."

"Only apply to those who believe them. I told you I have an old soul; I have known many faiths." I could hear the men gasp around me as they worked out what I was saying, prior to Valjean even understanding. Eventually a newly transferred constable took pity on Valjean's lack of comprehension; literally whispering the answer into his ear.

"You remember your past lives?"

"I have since the beginning."

"How old is your soul?"

"I recall five lives before Christ was even born. I know of three in his lifetime and a countless number since his death."

"There were more in-between?"

"Oh, I am certain I have died as an infant before. One thing is constant."

"And that is?"

"My face, both human and otherwise." Valjean just stared at me.

"If I said we should go home?"

"Well I would have to ask if you were sure; do you want to be seen with something that looks like me?"

"So you actually intend to stay like this?"

"Well yes. I am me regardless of the face I wear."

"While I do not doubt the truth of that, Javert. I do agree with your worried ness of scaring Cosette."

"I was not referring to her. I am not concerned about Cosette, she is your daughter. Merely her current beau."

"What of Marius?"

"He still has my silver pistols and I would like not to be shot with my own weapons, thank you."

"You think he will consider you a werewolf?"

"I have been considered worse."

"Javert you could be a god for all I care."

"You say that now, but you have yet to see me having a nightmare or howling."

"Howling?"

"I am canine, after all." Valjean shook his head and sighed deeply.

"Let us go home, you can confuse me later." With that the older man was gone from the station, and I was following in his steps, just as I had done all those years ago in Montreuil-Sur-Mer. I could just hear Gurgaon sniggering as we left but for once I ignored him. I had my mayor back; and I knew the station was in safe enough hands regardless of Gurgaon.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Another chapter on the not new whenever I can schedule.

AN2: Please feel free to review. (Really they do help. Thank you).

* * *

Chapter 13

I easily matched Valjean's powerful strides, and we were safely home is less than an hour; although I knew there were those who were staring at a beast that followed a man.

Valjean easily opened the door, he moved to the side to let me in first; as I ducked into the house, I heard a terrified squeak from the top of the stairs that overlooked the hallway. I glanced upwards to the sounds origins.

"You know Jean, either you have mice in the house or your soon to be son-in-law just squeaked."

"Must have been Marius, since I know there are no mice in the house."

"I trust Cosette will not have such a reaction as her beau. She of course is made of much firmer material than this ninny." Just as I had spoken the final word, then Cosette herself appeared behind the boy.

"Detective Javert, Papa, must you speak so of Marius while we are both here."

"Technically, my dear; it was Detective Inspector Javert who spoke of Marius as such. I merely stated that he sounded less like a mouse. That basically means that I disagreed with Javert."

"That has happened a lot." Valjean turned to me, with an odd mix of horror and humour caught on his face.

"Please do not tell me you have a book with all the times we've disagreed?"

"A book? No." Valjean looked slightly less panicked. "I have several, and not just from this life."

"Really, you meant that?" What you said at the station house?"

"When have you ever known me to lie, Valjean?"

"So true." We were interrupted by Marius' not quite squeaking.

* * *

"Valjean? I have heard that name before..." Jean turned to me, eyes wide.

"I am as stunned as you. I have never to my knowledge said your name in his presence."

"I overheard a plot once, I went to the Inspector."

"You still have my pistols, you should have shot into the air. We agreed."

"He saved my father at Waterloo. I could not overlook that."

"Thenadier is not the type of man to let a grudge go, nor to save a dying soldier. He was probably trying to rob him but your father woke up." I turned stunned to Valjean.

"How could you know that? You were not there; were you?" Although Jean was looking slightly more guilty than he had done previously, Marius continued with a question.

"I wonder, Monsieur, do you have a burn on your forearm? The victim did it to himself to prove something, I did not catch what." Valjean easily rolled up one sleeve and true enough there was a burn, one that could only have been self-inflicted.

"You were there? How did I not find you?"

"I climbed out the window when you were trying to get yourself shot."

"That was a simple diversion tactic, designed to keep convicts eyes on the police and away from innocents. I have been around guns all my life, I know a cheap percussion on sight; I know the sound of a gun about to misfire. And, you climbed out of the window?"

"You keep forgetting my strength, Javert."

"Never that. I forgot your stupidity."

"My stupidity?"

"The number of times your strength could have failed you."

"It didn't, God has never left me. He is my strength."

"You stole, in some way that was strong, for you knew what would have happened if you were caught; which you were. All those escape attempts proved your will against the guards, against me. Us guards, we feared you; we respected you."

"You hunted me."

"I feared what else you could do if it were justified."

"I was desperate when I stole that bread. But you were right. I never changed." I tilted my head with one ear tracked on him and the other turned almost 145 degrees in the other direction, towards Marius and Cosette. "The candlesticks, they belonged to a bishop. They were a gift, the rest of his silver was not. Neither was the forty sou taken from that child on the road. You were right, I was a criminal." Valjean turned his face from me, his daughter and her beau.

"Look at me." He tried not to, just as in Toulon; when ordered he did not and when ordered not to, he did. Eventually he turned to my voice. "WAS. Monsieur Madeline, Monsieur le maire, Monsieur Valjean; past. That is all it is, is the past. You have changed. You are a better man than most, a better man than me."

"You are honest, true and just."

"I am not true nor just. I maybe honest, but I am to a fault."

"Marius, give the Inspector back his pistols." Both myself and Valjean looked over towards Cosette, since we had completely forgotten that she and Marius were still there.

* * *

Marius Pontmercy moved sluggishly as if afraid of me. "I know he will not harm you. No matter his face, he will always be Javert."

"It is not his face that worries me, love, but the rest of him."

"So, he is as he has always been described. A dog son of a wolf." I could not help the growl that came from between my lips, my teeth bared. Neither Valjean nor Pontmercy could have known that it did not mean I was trying to intimidate Cosette. Cosette herself seemed to understand; perhaps even better than her Papa. "Forgive the phrasing Monsieur Detective Inspector Javert, but it was the first that came to mind." I breathed out heavily through my nose, so that my nostrils flared and with my ears flattened against my head; I knew I was a sight. She put her hand on my muzzle and slowly moved it along my face until she was cupping my cheek with said hand. "I meant no disrespect nor to frighten you." I gently removed her hand from my face.

"You could never disrespect me, I have known it to well over many years."

"I did cause you panic? Did I not?"

"I will deal with it, as I always have." I tried to move around her, to the main reception room.

"You are not alone now." I stopped short, stood in the doorway between foyer and reception room. My ears were flattened again. "Never again, Javert."

"I have long memories of being no other way." With my head down and ears flat, I did resemble some half whipped pup. I laid, with as little thought as possible, in one of the armchairs by the fire. Somehow I had managed to curl myself into some form of a ball. The tip of my tail was twitching against my nose; I doubted I would find this position comfortable for long but for now I needed that discomfort.

* * *

I could hear three sets of footsteps coming to a stop near the door. I could hear their conversation, although they were trying to be as quiet as possible.

"Should I go over to him?"

"No papa. Let the Inspector rest."

"He does not look restful."

"For now he does not, but he will. Marius, please place the pistols on the dining table. I doubt the Detective Inspector will wake just yet." I knew that Cosette knew I wasn't actually asleep, but I was not going to correct her. There was the sound of shuffling and then a light thud and some more shuffling. I knew my pistols were out of Pontmercy's possession.


End file.
